Operation: Robin Hood
by OutlawQueen22
Summary: My version of season 6. This is my first fanfic. Please review i need to know if its worth continuing.


*Starts right where Season 5 Left us*

The gang has been adjusting to life in StoryBrooke with their new visitors. Trying to cope with Hyde and The Evil Queen taking

residence within their little town. Tho some were happy to be back home again, one only found pain. Every morning Regina Mills woke, ate breakfast and visit his grave. Her dearly departed Robin Hoods grave. She would sit at his grave thinking about him, talking about Henry

and tell Robin much she loves him an misses his touch. After what feels like hours, she went on through her day as mayor. She would try to conceal herself from the "uncharmings", and still keep a closefull eye on her new visitors in her town. When Regina is finally safe behind the doors to her office she gets a surprise visit from her lovely son Henry.

"Hey Mom, i was wondering if maybe i could come visit for a couple days? I miss seeing you like i use too" Henry asked with a smile a mother couldnt resist. Regina smilesat her sons request to stay. " Now how can I say no to a son like you." Regina says back to her son.

She knows its because of Robin. Regina has not been herself lately and her family is growing concerned. But Regina is greatful and exepts

her sons offer. For she also had missed him too.

After her grueling long day at the office Regina finally set her course to home. She arrived home to see Henry playing angry birds on

his phone. "Welcome home mom whats for dinner ?" Henry asked patiently. "I was thinking like making my special lasagna tonight." She

answered back cheerfully. The night was spent mostly in the kitchen and livingroom the rest of the night. Regina and her son made dinner,

watched a movie, talked about Zelena now being a full-time mommy, and to see how his mother was holding up. Henry saw the heartbreak in his mothers eyes ever sense his death. But she was not the only who missed his presence. Henry also missed the outlaw that held his mothers heart.

After 11:00pm Regina shoo's her doting son off to bed. When her son is ready for bed she comes to kiss him good night like she

would do when he was young. When she enters his room he is reading is book from Snow. Regina walks and gives him a kiss on the forhead.

" I love you Henry. Please don't spend all night reading that book again. Its not good for you to be up very late." His mother says in a loving but motherly tone. " I won't mom I promise." Henry said back to his mother wanting to make her happy. He knew he wouldnt want to be up any later anyway. " How many times have you read this thing? At least 50 times by now" Regina asked jokingly. Henry replyed with "maybe more." And with that being said she left and closed the door behind her leaving him to finish the chapter he was on.  
Henry was at the part in his Storybook were Prince Charming was at Lake Nostos. The Prince was battling the Lady of the Lake. Once she is defeated, The Prince gathers the Lake water in a canteen and returns to Princess Abigails side to aid her Noble Knight Fredrick.  
Once the Prince has freed Fredrick from his gold like prison the Prince flee's to find Snow White. For he will Always find her.

Henry closes his StoryBook and puts it on his nightstand. He smiles as he thinks how cool it would have been to retreve the water

from the lake and to see the beautiful Lake Nostos."Hmmm thats odd where have i heard that name before" henry asked himself. After a few minutes had past pondering his question he rose from his bed to search on his computer on the matter at hand. So he googled "Lake Nostos" After 15 minutes of scrolling through the internet he found a hit that was in his town. It was a picture of a well and a very detailed description of the well. As he read the discription on the well he noticed the similarities in the powers it held just like in the book. "Tales are told of heros and knights alike using the wells water to help bring back what was once lost, cure the weak and injured, and to reverse any curse." Henry read aloud to himself. After he finished he thought of Robin. How he was not going to die, but to disappear from existance. How he would forever remain lost. Then it hit him almost instantly. If Henry were to use the well water on Robins body maybe,

just maybe, it just might bring him back. So he printed of the page he had found about the lake. Next he printed off maps leading to the well for it had been sometime sence his last visit. He shut down his computer, packed his backpack, and returned to bed for a goodnight sleep.

He now new he was going to need it for he had a new mission he must complete.

Operation: Robin Hood


End file.
